They Came For the Summer
by KasaiYuri.Cupcake
Summary: Lilly has a suprise for the summer. Loe/Shilly/Shola, Niley, Kevin-OC. Note: REPOSTED! LEGAL!I honestly think that the original was so much better but I had to change it because of the rules..Hopefully, you think the story is better than summary.
1. They're HERE?

I switched the families' last names.

This story is LEGAL.

I PROMISE!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.

* * *

**They're HERE?!?:**

Lilly's POV

_**BLEHHHH!!! -Cough- **_

You would think that schools want their students alive instead of dying of food poisoning because of the mystery meat. This is July 17, 2008 and my last day of high school. Yep, the infamous year of 12th grade. It is the transition from being immature kids to young adults. Living a typical life of a blonde teenage girl is such a drag, especially when they presume that I am mentally ill because of my hair color. I do not think I had the pleasure of introducing myself yet. My name is Lillian Rose Truscott-Stewart, but you can just call me Lilly. I'm not your typical 16-year-old girl. The fact that just graduated earlier than any other teen my age is peculiar. My stepsister, Miley Stewart AkA Hannah Montana was my first friend when I moved to Malibu from New Jersey. Then, Oliver came along. He likes to think of himself as a "hunk" by calling himself "Smokin' Oken." He's strange, but he was always there when I needed him. When I first moved here, I was the quietest person in the state. I did not want to move away from my second family and the ones I loved the most. I have not seen them in person in 3 years with them knowing that it was me. I miss them a lot.

_**Riiingggg…WHOOOSSHHH!!!**_

School is finally out!!! Its finally SUMMER!!! I'm running home so I can sleep again. I jumped into my bed with my face having full contact into a piece of paper that was on my pillow.

* * *

_Meet me on the roof if you want to live…_

_MUAAHAHAHAHA –cough cough- HA!!!_

* * *

I saw this note. I am having a blonde moment because I should know this is totally fake, but I am still not sure. I do know if this should be considered as a prank or an actual threat. I have to take the risk eventually. Climbing out of my window was the easy part. Now it's time for the wondering, like if some retard would jump out and stab me with a knife. I did not feel pain. I felt two comfortable arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" His voice was husky yet so sweet that it could make girls' hearts melt, more like girls all over the world. His warm breath tickled my neck soon replaced by soft kisses along it. I turned around to see the boy...or should I say young man that possesses my heart. I hugged him tight and I never wanted to let go.

Joe's POV

"JOEY!!! I missed you sooo much!" Her tears of joy wet my shirt as I held her in my arms. I haven't seen her in 3 years, but she's even more beautiful than I could've ever dreamed. She's the one that had my heart since we were kids. The fact is that she always will. I would do anything for this girl…young lady. She will think it is too early to be called a woman yet. Hmmm…why do I feel like my brothers are going to ruin this for me? I can already picture Nick getting jittery while Kevin tries to shut him up. Ok…things have been overly quiet, especially knowing that they're my brothers. 5…4…3…2…1…

"LIILLLAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!" You could see my younger brother's curly hair bounce when he ran to my girl. I wish he didn't, but I can't deprive him of his "BiFFLe".

"OMFGB!!! NIICCCKKKKYYYYY!!!!!!" Her face shone with excitement and thrill. They hugged for a while before another voice spoke.

"OMFGB?" Kevin came out from his hiding place with an amused expression.

"Uhhh yeaaaaa!!! Oh My Freaking Gray Brothers," she stated extremely bluntly, "Normally, it's 'Oh My Freaking Jonas Brothers' but I don't want to spoil your cover. Jeeeeezzzzz, Kev, I don't even get a 'Hi!' before I'm ridiculed for my choice in expressions." Nick elbowed her in the side playfully.

"Looks like someone's a BIG fan. I think the posters in your room says enough. And that was very considerate of you to keep the secret of which we haven't told you about yet. Sorry..."

"Are you kidding me? I had to find out from one of my friends that you were famous. Why didn't you tell me? If I told anyone that I knew you, they would laugh." She glared, but you could see the grin seeping through to her mouth.

"Lil, we tried, but your number changed and we could not get a hold of you. Then, we found your mom's cell in some random phone book while we were trying to order pizza. We hoped it was the right number, called it, and now we're here." Nick tried to calmly give the explanation though rushing his words.

Lilly's POV

Wow…they matured a lot during the past 3 years. But seriously...they found me while lookong for pizza? They're still as Dorky as ever.

Nick finally got taller than me and more muscular, but his hair is the normal fluff ball. OMG!! I just realized…Kevin's hair is straight!

Snap…Snap

"Lilly? Anyone in there? Lil? " Great…I still zone out when I'm around them.

"Yea…?"

"Haha…our little Lillian still zones out."

"I can't help it." I pouted. I know that's so immature of me to do but hey, I'm with my big bwoder [brother], best friend, and the love of my life. I can finally act goofy again. "Let's go inside. I want to play you something." A chorus of "ok" was said as we went through the window.

"This is for you guys." I picked up my guitar and began to strum as I looked at the words written on my notebook.

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

I look up as they stare mesmerized by the words that I'm singing.

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

Joe sat next to me on the bed with his eyes closed and a smile.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

Suddenly, two voices joined me.

[AN: _Lilly,_ Joe, **Nick, _All,_** If there is a combo of people singing...the word type should clue you in]

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's __**shining on my destiny**_

Shining all the time

_And __**I wont be afraid**_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me _

**All I know is yesterday is gone**

And right now I belong

_**To this moment to my dreams**_

_So I won't give up_

[**Won't give up****]**

_No I won't break down _

_[_Won't break down_]_

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**

_**Someone's watching over me**_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

__

_So I won't give up_

[**Won't give up****]**

_No I won't break down _

_[_Won't break down_]_

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**

_That I won't give up_

**No, I won't break down**

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_And I will be strong_

Even when it all goes wrong

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

**That someone's watching over**

Someone's watching over

_Someone's watching over me _

_Yeahh-eaah_

_OOOh, Oh, Oh, Ohhh_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

Nick's POV

I have NEVER heard this song before or looked at the words. Neither did Joe, but you can feel the passion and the words come to you. I suppose Joe felt the same thing.

"Lilz, that was AMAZING!!! I never thought you could write music." She's all grown up now. I still remember when we were 4 years old and still making mud pies then watching our parents panic right before we put it in our mouths to eat our creations.

"Thanks. It was cool how you guys jumped in when you never heard the song before."

"We didn't know it, but it was in our hearts," Joe replied. "We have a song for you too if you want to hear it,"

"That's sooo cool. A platinum record band wrote a song for a girl like me. I feel honored." She got up then 'fainted' dramatically onto her bed. Everyone started to laugh as she settled herself on Joe's lap.

"How am I supposed to sing if you're on me?" Joe asked still laughing.

"You've done it before." He's held her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Fine, fine. Cueing the music." He looked at Kevin that was texting.

"KEVIN!!!" He snapped back into reality.

"Yay!!! I'm not the only one that zones anymore…WHAT NOW!!!" She got up and happy danced for a little while. Then, she sat back down like nothing happened. Everyone laughed still stomachs hurt and tears flowed. You must be thinking, 'Why is Nick Jonas thinking about his brother's girlfriend like he's in love with her?' I love her like a sister, but there's a girl I like a lot. Her name is Hannah Montana, you know the pop star diva girl? Her eyes are mesmerizing.

"LILLY!!! We're sorry we're late!" A girl's voice yelled from downstairs. "Did you like your surprise?"

"Yea…I LOVED it!! Miley get in here. I want you to meet them."

"Ok…" she walked into the door, "SWEET NIBLETS!!! IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!" She looked like she was about to fall. Never mind, she didn't look like it, she did. At least I caught her in time. Where have I seen these gorgeous blue eyes before?

"Hi, I'm Nate Jonas, but I think you know that already." I needed to keep our secret until it was safe to know we could trust her. Although she's Lilly's sister, my brothers and I have to be careful.

Miley's POV

OMJ!!!!! It's the JONAS BROTHERSSS!!!! I have to keep my cool. OMJ FORGET COOL! IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS.

"Hi…" Smooth, Miley, they must think I'm a "freak fan". "LILLY!!! Why didn't you tell me you knew the Jonas'?" I know them, but they don't know "me". Many people don't know that my double identity is Hannah Montana, the pop star "diva". Man, Nate is HAWT!

"If I did, you would've never believed me."

"Sooo…I haven't seen you guys in a long time. How are you?" They have confusion written all over their faces. "Uhhh…I met you guys at a meet and greet before." Phewwwww…that was close. I don't think I should tell them my secret just yet. What if they tell?

"I think I would've remember a pretty face like yours." Joe and Kevin smacked Nick upside the head. Did he really just say that?

Kevin's POV

Did he really just say that? She does look really familiar now that I think about it. I know for sure I have never seen her at meet and greet...not as a fan anyways.

"I'm going to be in my room. Call me if you need me." She looked at Nick and grinned as she left through the door. But then again, I have met thousands of girls over the past few years I have been in teh band with my brothers.

I can't believe my little Lilly grew up so fast. I missed her a lot. She was always there for me and gave good advice when it came to the female population. She's the most best sis ever.

"So how has my lil sis been?"

"I've been well. I started to get into surfing and skateboarding."

"Sweet! Can you teach me?" Nick asked eagerly.

"No problem. You guys want to chill at the mall?"

"Won't we get noticed?" I hate being the logical one sometimes and acting like I don't want to have fun. I just want to look out for my brothers.

"Don't worry. It's disguise time." My brothers and I looked worried. Last time we had a "make over" was enough to make us look like the clown It. But she was 8 at the time. "OMG! I've gotten better than back then and we have indentities to hide Mr. Gray...s" We sighed in partial relief. "Nick…come with me."

Nick's POV

Why did she have to pick me first?

We walked into a ginormous closet filled with different wigs and outfits.

"What do you do with all of this? It's like a movie set closet!! You have a whole mall in here."

"You never know when you need this type of stuff. You wanted to be a skater? Well, have to make you look that way too." She threw a black beanie, tight-ish dark jeans, a black ACDC t-shirt, and a pair of black and white checkered vans at me. "Go change in the little room on your right. I need to work on you brothers too." I did as I was told and went to change.

Joe's POV

"You're turn babe." She took me by the hand and led me through the door. OMG!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!! This closet is AWESOME!!!

"What's is it?" Nick ran in looked frazzled with out a shirt on. "I heard someone scream." Lilly pointed at me.

"That would be Joe."

"What can I say? This is an awesome closet."

"Nick that looks good on you, but it's time for you to get out. Hurry up with changing and go play some video games. I have guitar hero." Nick fumbled with his t-shirt and ran out the door. He's way too addicted to that game...to bad he sucks.

"Ok, so what are we going to change about me?"

"Hmmm…you're going to be an emo/punker. Don't worry. Nothing permanent, except maybe the hair. Trust me to cut it?"

"Ok…" I sat in the spinning chair while she got the scissors. She began to start snipping at my hair. I looked at the strands falling to the ground. By the time she was done, there was a lot of hair on the floor. I looked in the mirror to see my classic "Joe-hawk" with some hair in the back and side bangs. She even sprayed some white into my bangs and on the tips of my hair. There was an air tattoo of a cross with a crown resting on it on my neck. I admit. She did a really good job. After she swept up the hair on the floor, she twirled towards me.

"Time to got you something to wear." She went on a safari in the jungle of clothes. She pulled out a black and white striped sleeveless shirt, a leather jacket and tight leather pants. **[AN: Think of a bad-boy version of Shane at the end of Camp Rock]** She pulled out a lip ring too. I look at it in horror. "It won't hurt and it's fake." She tended to know what I was thinking about. "Ok, it's Kev's turn. So get out of here." She kissed my on the cheek then shoved me out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed =]

_Or you might regret it..._

_-smirk-_


	2. WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing besides the plot.

* * *

_. "Ok, it's Kev's turn. So get out of here." She kissed my on the cheek then shoved me out."_

Kevin's POV

"KEV!!! Get yourself in here!!" I walked in as Joe was coming out looking like major punk rocker-ish.

"Good luck Bro…you might need it…" Seeing him and Nick looking like THAT made me wonder what she had in store. Lilly had everything already for me. One article of clothing was sitting on top of a stack of clothing that caught my eye.

"I know you've wanted to be a cowboy ever since we were little. Here's your chance. I know you can have the accent to pull it off." I picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"Hey Lil, did I ever tell you that I love you and you're the best little sis EVER!!!"

She giggled as she said before she left, "I know. So go get changed so we can head out to the mall."

Lilly's POV

I AM SOOOO GOOD!!! I turned these boys…err young men into a skater, biker/punk rocker, and a cowboy. I am so proud of myself. I RULE!!!

"LIL-LAY!!!! YOU'RE SPACING OUT AGAIN" I freaked out so badly that it caused me to fall off the bed. I got up and by the look of Nick, Kevin, and Joe I knew that I looked furious. I can feel my face getting hot as I smirked. They looked at each other then at me. Nick got on his knees and started to beg me.

"Lilz!!! I'm sorry for my stupidity! I know you hate it when we try to get your attention that way but sometimes you don't notice still…I'm SORRYYY!!!" He stared at me with pleading eyes. I looked at who was in the doorway and tried my best not to just laugh hysterically, but that didn't last long. Joe and Kevin saw too and laughed. Nick had confusion written all over his face until he looked behind him. Miley was giggling at the sight she saw. His face was crimson red and began to be very pale.

Nick's POV

I can't believe Miley just saw me begging like that. Lilly normally does something really bad when we scare her like that. I wanted to save man-kind's ability to hear or, in my case, to have kids. I turned around to glance at the laughing trio.

"Why didn't you WARN ME!?!" Lilly, Joe, and Kevin came closer as the laughter slowed down.

"I love you Nate, but that was too good to resist." Lilly was cracking so hard I think she might hyperventalate herself.

Miley came from behind and hugged me. "I know how Lilly is when she's mad so it's ok. You're cuteness level didn't go down a bit."

My face is red! My face is RED!! I can feel it. I rubbed my neck while I said that it was ok. She looks so familiar. Her smile, her eyes…I know their from someone I have met before.

Joe's POV

HAHAHA!!! That was hilarious. Miley and Nick are FLIRTING!! I have taught my Fro Bro well. I can tell they really like each other. It's so obvious that I noticed it. When it comes to this type of stuff, I'm completely oblivious to the situation unless it's staring me in the face. I turned to Lilly so I could give her a hug.

"Do you still want to hear the song we have for you before we leave?"

"I would love to." Kevin picked up his guitar and we began to sing.

[Joe_,_ **Nick]**

**Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true...  
**  
But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could comb across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

**Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true**

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah

'Cause I could comb across the world,  
see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Lilly's POV

"I LOVED IT! Thank you so much." She hugged each of us in our turn.

"Let's hit the mall ok? I want to show you my favorite places here in Malibu. Miley, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, why not."

Joe held my hand, kissed my check, and we all left to have some fun with each other's company.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review so I can make the story better.

I had to change a lot of it because of the name switch.

I didn't really think there was a point in giving the boys another identity to deal with

REVIEW!!!

-Meg


	3. Rico's: Messy Faces and Cleaning Up

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot.

* * *

"…_Now that we have that settled, LET'S GO ALREADY!!!"_

"_Sure, anything for my favorite girl." Joe held my hand, kissed my check, and we all left to have some fun with each other's company._

Lilly's POV

Our first stop was Rico's. Boys…they all eat the same. "How?" you ask, there is more sauce on their faces than in their mouths. Kevin was the cleanest person. I think he didn't was nacho cheese on the red bandana around his neck that he didn't was to take off. Joe and Nick were stuffing their faces like they had been starving for a millennium. Since I wasn't that hungry, I grabbed my long surfboard from its special place behind the shack, stripped down to my black and white polka-dot bikini. Miley was too busy flirting with Nick and giggling at his disarrayed face to notice I ran off. I sprinted to the warm California water. The waves were high, rough, and foamy. They were just the way I liked them. I rode every wave clean and with ease. A boy with shaggy, dark brown hair swam out next to me on his board even as waiting for the next ride.

"Hey Oliver! What's up?"

"You know, the usual cruising, being smokin' and attracting all the ladies." He did the stupid swipe like he was cleaning himself. He started to ramble on about how he was irresistible while I swam farther out and caught a higher wave.

"Yo, Ollie! Eat My Spray!!!" I splashed water into his face as I passed by. I glide toward the shore with no problems. I got out of the water and a certain guy caught my eye. So, I did something stupid. I did the model hair flip. Yep. The thing models do on dumb hair product commercials. Joe was mesmerized. I sauntered to him and whispered into his ear.

"Babe, you have food all over your face. Undress into the trunks in my bag...my stuff is behind the shack." His face turned to the color of the ketchup on his cheek. I ran back to the lukewarm water with my board before he could do anything to me.

Joe's POV

That was really embarrassing. I changed and headed straight for the water to see my girl inside of a barrel until she disappeared into it. She flew out of it with a clean landing right before it closed her in. I scampered into the water and dove sooner than giving her the chance to see me. I swam until I could see her surfboard above me. I yanked her off of it and into the water next to me.

"JOEY!!!!" She looked sooo mad at me, but that frown became a smile within seconds. We climbed up onto the board and sat there. I looked to my left…

"So Lil…who's this?" There was a guy sitting on a short board beside to her.

"Joey…This is my best friend when I first moved here, Oliver. Ollie…This is my boyfriend, Joe." His eyes had a pang of jealousy that flickered. He glared at me then smiled at Lilly so she wouldn't notice.

"Nice to meet you Joe." I could hear the hatred spill from his mouth.

"Likewise." I wrapped my arms around Lily's waist and pulled her close.

"You look familiar to me. Have I met you before?"

"I don't think so." He looked at me suspiciously. After that, he saw a wave approach.

"This is where I exit. Bye Lil! Nice meeting you…Joe."

"I have the feeling that he doesn't like me…" I whispered into her ear a couple seconds after he left.

"Ollie? Nah…I'm sure you're just imagining things." She smirked at me and I knew she was planning something.

"What are you thinking because I know that look."

"Have you ever surfed before?"

"No...why?"

"Because…there's a wave. STAND UP!!" We stood up with perfect balance. Which is a miracle for me.

"Not bad for your first time. I'm surprised you didn't just slip off." She giggled at mental picture she was having.

"Yea. You are totally thinking of me falling off in slow motion."

"That…I am. We should probably dress up and head the mall."

"Okay. After we change, we should get Nick and Miley before their faces freeze staring at each other while blushing."

"Haha. Fine by me. Come on."

Nick's POV

Miley is pretty in the red dress. I have a few chills just looking at her. Wow…sooo so pretty. She's so easy to talk to. It's like I've known her for forever and I can trust her. Normally, I don't say much because I don't have much to say, but I think she's an exception. She's a really special girl from what I can tell. She told me about her life and stories of herself and Lilly. They pulled an awesome prank on their some friends and her brother.

"Nate?" An angels voice broke through my thoughts.

"Uhhh…yea, sorry…you were saying?" That was embarrassing. She giggled a little bit and stared at my face for a while. "What is it?"

"You have cheese all over your face. Here, let me clean you up…" she grabbed a napkin and gently wiped nacho cheese from my cheeks. She started to giggle even more.

"What? Is there more food on me?" I started to check my self. She put her finger under my chin and made me look at her.

She told me softly, "Your face is completely red and I'm not talking about salsa or the usual Malibu sunburn. I felt my face get hotter as if I was on fire.

"Before I forget, call me 'Nick'. I don't want fans to find me."

"Alright." I heard her mutter something along the lines of "I...more than...know"

"What did you say?"

"Alright?"

"I mean after that."

"I'ts nothing, Nick"

Hey…ok this is a random change of subject…what happened to Kevin?

"HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!" What was that? I could see a blur running for dear life. KEVIN!!! Great…how can I help him and keep my identity on the D.L.? I have an idea! I hope his phone is on.

**Ooooh** This is an SOS

**Don't want a second guess…**

I chuckled at his back tone [A/N: is that what it's even called?].

"Now isn't a really good time for phone calls, Nick"

"I have an idea. When everyone turns his or her heads make a run for Lilly and Miley's house. Miley just said that the back door is open, but you have to get there fast. Her dad and her brother are home. Don't forget to be careful."

"Ok. Make it quick. I'm starting to get tired. So HURRY UP!!!"

"EVERYONE, LOOK!!! IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!!" Fans started to search everywhere. Literally! Kevin texted me saying he was at the house. I texted Lilly and Joe to meet us at the house. We need to figure a way to disguise Kevin so we can actually do some things in this city. But the weird thing was, Miley looked as if someone was coming after her.

* * *

Hope you liked it

-Meg

REVIEWWW


	4. Attack of the DOOGGGGG!

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the funky plot.

* * *

_"EVERYONE, LOOK!!! IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!!" Fans started to search everywhere. Literally! Kevin texted me saying he was at the house. I texted Lilly and Joe to meet us at the house. We need to figure a way to disguise Kevin so we can actually do some things in this city. But the weird thing was, Miley looked as if someone was coming after her._

Miley's POV

POOR JASON!!! I hate when fans overreact like that. I felt like I had to hide out of habit, but I can't react like I normally would or my secret might be exposed. As much as I love my fans, why don't they realize that I'm a normal person too? That's why I wanted to live the double life. They would just try to be my friend because of the famousness. At least the boys understand what I go through.

"We better go catch up to them and call Joe **[AN:He explained to her quickly to call them by thier real names without telling her they're their real identities]** and Lilly."

"Why do you need to call us when we're right in front of you? Not that you would notice staring at each other's faces until the melt off." I glared at Shane while Lilly sniggered behind him.

"Miley…remember we have to meet Kevin back at the house. We'll explain to you two along the way. But for now…we have to run off." OMJ NATE IS SOOO CUTE!!!! No, NO! Now is not the time to think about how adorable he is…SNAP OUT OF IT!

_Someone's in LOOOVEEE!!!_

Who are you?

_Your conscience and your heart. That weird voice in your head that you can never get rid of…that means I'm part of you._

Aren't my conscience and my heart two different things?

_You ask too many questions .You suck._

Shut up! If I suck, then you suck toooooo!!!

_Touche._

You're very irritating.

_At least I'm not dancing and singing cricket. _**(A/N: I love Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio! He's AWESOME)**

I would smash you in a minute if that were the case.

_Back to the original argument: YOU LIKE NICK…if not LOOOVEEEEE._

DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE!!!!!!

"If you didn't like us you could've just said it instead of yelling." I saw 2 hurt guys staring at me. Nate looked crushed, no wonder he's the sensitive one.

"Did I really say that out loud?"

"Nice going, Miles. I'm sure she didn't mean it guys. Joe, you should understand of all people. You battled yourself all the time before. Nick, you should be used to it right now…MILEY APPOLOGIZE!" Lilly was never good when she's mad. I think I should listen to her and spare my life.

"I'm sorry, guys…" I'm having a massive staring contest with the ground and so far it was winning. I felt a single tear drop, and a calloused thumb wipe it away.

"Don't cry…I hate seeing girls cry. Especially sweet ones like yourself." Me? The sweet one? Nate's the one that wiped my tear and he calls me sweet? Nobody's ever said that before. Well…outside of family. I think I can really trust Nate, maybe enough to tell him my secret. You know, the gigantic "Hi, I'm really Hannah Montana." one? I reached over and hugged him. He held me tighter and closer. He pulled away a little bit and softly placed his lips onto mine. It felt like a dream to me. One I don't want to wake up from.

Kevin's POV

As much as I love boots, they are terrible for running. Ouch, my feet are sooo sore, as if they're about to fall off. I took off my shoes and walked by the shore. Warm sand and the cold water collided as I strolled to Miley's house.

"MOWGLI!!! COME BACCKKKK!!!!!" I saw a German shepherd puppy bolting towards me. That's when everything went black.

* * *

REVIEW and make me happy?


	5. AN: Kevin's Girlfriend Auditions

Hello everyone.

If you think that you would be a girlfriend for Kevin, fill out this form.

Name:

Age:

[Include birthday for reference]

Appearance:

- Height:

- Nationality:

[I'm not racist…I just need to know what you basically look like]

- Style:

Interests:

- Likes

- Dislikes

Talents:

- Strengths

- Weaknesses

Any Other Important Facts:

[Random crap like allergies or anything specific to you]

If you think you'd be good, PM me the info.

Thank you to all who will audition.s

=]


	6. Sleeping Beauty Style

_"MOWGLI!!! COME BACCKKKK!!!!!" I saw a German shepherd puppy bolting towards me. That's when everything went black._

Mysterious Person's POV

Why, oh why, did my dog have to run off? Mowgli never has done that before. I guess with puppies there's a first time for everything. I hope that guy is okay. I don't know how any sane person can be in the Malibu summer heat and be in a full long-sleeved cowboy getup. Mowgli licked the guy's face. He looked familiar because the fake mustache wasn't disguising him very well. I crouched down next to him and lightly tapped on his face. Mowgli sat beside me wagging his tail like he was mocking me.

"Sure, like you know how to wake him up."

He whined a bit before licking my cheek (extremely close to my mouth). I think my own dog is implying that I have to wake this stranger "Sleeping Beauty" style.

"No, Mowgli, I am NOT doing this."

He tilted his head as if he was asking "Why not?"

"For your information, Little Mister, I have no idea who this guy is. He could be creep for all I know." I feel stupid; I can feel eyes stare at me with "you-deserve-to-be-in-the-loony-bin" rays. I'm a 20 year-old woman talking to a dog!

My puppy's eyes brightened up as he ran to gently pull the "facial hair" off the young man's face. I leaned in closer to find out that it was THE JASON JONAS!!! I looked around. I felt like a fugitive smuggling someone important. I pulled his body onto my back. Thank God for Oliver convincing me to start working out my skinny arms. I felt the eyes stare even more. The whole situation must've looked awkward to any bystander. But I need to do what needs to be done. I can't just let him stay out here. So, I decided to take him to my godmother's house until he wakes up.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time and that the chapter is so short.

I felt sad that no one really cares enough for Kevin to date him.

He seriously deserves more love than he gets.

This is the last chance to audition. Only 2 people did it last time.

[No Pity Dating 8]

- Mae


End file.
